beaconsofthegalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kavel Caranthyr
Kavel Caranthyr was born into the Jedi Order on Coruscant in the year ____. For many years, great efforts were made by the Jedi Order to hide Kavel's parentage and the nature of his acceptance into the Order. To preserve the tradition of forbidding attachments, the Jedi Council utilized an ancient Force technique to fundamentally alter Kavel's appearance, giving him the appearance of a Chiss. Background Early Life From his first memories, Kavel remembered feeling the touch of the Force, but was unaware of it's true power until his Jedi training began. Never before had a member of the Chiss species been trained in the ways of the Jedi, which caused Kavel's suspicion and curiosity to the nature of his early life to grow. Kavel's connection to the Force allowed him to excel in his preliminary trainings, quickly surpassing his fellow younglings. The masters of the Order explained to him his unnaturally strong connection to the Force, but Kavel always felt that he was being supervised, watched, and monitored, as if he were a potential threat to the other Jedi. "I suppose the Masters assumed that I couldn't notice them watching, but I always knew. I always noticed." - Kavel Caranthyr Continuing his studies, Kavel drew on his connection to the Force to learn and practice complex combat maneuvers to perfection. Ready to continue learning, Kavel was selected as a padawan to Master Syra Revol. Yet to construct a lightsaber of his own, Kavel began his training with Master Revol using a practice saber with a brilliant green blade. Over time, Kavel's suspicions grew. He became consumed by the desire to learn the truth of who he was, where he came from, and how he came to be a Jedi. His focus was removed from his studies, and instead became pointed towards revealing the details of his past. The Holocron Vault Every attempt to uncover new information ended the same way for Kavel: one dead end after the next. Masters assured him that there was nothing to be concerned about. Fellow apprentices shed no insight. Eventually, Kavel turned to the last option he could think of. Reaching out, fueled by emotion, Kavel allowed the Force to guide him, and was led through the temple. In a trancelike state, Kavel made his way through the night to the Jedi Archives. Guided through a vast network of hallways he had never noticed, Kavel continued, trusting the Force to lead him to what he desired most of all. When he finally came to a stop, he regained his consciousness and took in his surroundings. He had been led to the deepest reaches of the Jedi Temple, in the Holocron Vaults. The dark stone chamber contained four doorways: one through which he had presumably come, one to his left, emitting the red glow of the Sith holocrons, one to his right, glowing green and blue with the light of the Jedi holocrons, and one directly ahead, containing a single object, pulsing slowly with a soft, violet light. With a rush of nervousness and uneasy excitement, Kavel approached this object, drawn in by curiosity. Resting on a black pedestal of stone, the geometric item continued pulsing slowly, almost as a resting heartbeat. Closing his eyes, Kavel reached out with the Force, activating the item. With what felt like an explosion in his mind, Kavel was sent reeling as a cascade of visions flooded his head. Memories, images, voices, all in simultaneous harmony and chaos. A great battle. A space station. A tropical planet. The voice of a woman speaking of a warrior disappearing in deep space. A desert. A forest. An ocean. The voice of a man speaking of unfinished business. A mask. Pain, happiness, terror, relief, and a host of other emotions coursed through Kavel's mind, and he was thrown from the vision. Falling to the cold stone floor, Kavel breathed heavily, convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that the truth had finally been revealed to him. Suddenly, everything was connected, and he felt a new purpose. Knowing that he must keep these events to himself, Kavel returned to his quarters and spoke nothing of it. Years passed, and Kavel's training continued. Driven by that night's revelations, he returned to his studies with a new motivation and vigor, progressing more quickly than he had anticipated. Joining Beacon Company One day, Master Revol was called to war by the Order, and left Kavel on Coruscant as he departed to assess a situation involving Deepridge Station, a Mon Calamari research facility. Days, months, and years passed, and he failed to return. Kavel was informed that his master had perished in battle, and he continued his training with various other masters. Acquiring yet another mystery to solve, Kavel only focused more on developing the strength he needed to find the answers.When the opportunity arose to accompany a group of nobles, bounty hunters, and a fellow Jedi on a trip to the same Mon Calamari research facility, Kavel accepted without hesitation. Beacon Company of Beacon Company Beacon Company III of Beacon Company III Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Aidan's Characters